


The Tale of the Awkward Boner

by angel_ponders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a, um, problem. He and Dean have an incredibly awkward conversation about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Awkward Boner

Dean left Sam at the bar to continue flirting up the waitress that had been eyeing him all night. Sam may or may not end up actually pursuing anything with her, but at least Dean was giving him a window for it. Hell, she was giving him a window for it. You don’t tell someone what time you are getting off work unless you intend on meeting them afterwards. Unfortunately it didn’t look like the same thing was in the cards for Dean that night so he resigned himself to returning to the motel room by himself. Well, and a bottle of Jack that he picked up from the corner store. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was for Cas to be standing there in the middle of the motel room when he opened the door. Dean would have jumped, but he was used to the angel popping in now days that he just sighed. “Hey,” Dean muttered as he shut the door behind him. “How did you know where-“

“Bobby,” Cas interrupted. “He informed me of your whereabouts as I was sifting through his library.”

Dean just nodded and toed off his shoes by the door and set the bottle of Jack on the counter. “Well, why are you here, exactly? Another looming crisis around the corner?”

“Besides the apocalypse? No. I merely wished to check in on you.”

Dean raised his eyebrows as he removed his jacket. “’Check in?’ I’m a big boy, Cas. I don’t need you checking in on me.”

“I know,” Cas said as he put his hands in his pockets. “I just haven’t seen you in a week and,” he trailed off. After a second he straightened up and looked Dean in the eyes. “Are you well?”

Dean laughed and collapsed onto the lounge chair in the corner of the room. “As well as a guy who helped start the apocalypse can be, yeah. I guess I’m ‘well.’” Dean tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. The truth is he appreciated these moments, even if he tended to greet them with mild hostility. Being disgruntled was the natural state of being for Dean nowadays. Even when met with something pleasant, such as a moment with no looming crisis and just the peaceful company of a friend, he had to react with sarcasm and feigned disinterest. It was just an automatic response. He couldn’t help it.

He eventually looked back at Cas and sighed. “Why? How are you? How’s your search for God?” The last word only had the slightest hint of distaste, carefully holding himself back in an attempt to not break the falling angel’s spirits during such a rare time of peace.

“Not well,” Cas said as he leaned against the cheap motel room desk. “I’ve seemed to have come to an impasse in my search. Until I can either find a way to move forward or come up with a new strategy, I am at a standstill.”

Silence blanketed the room again. They very rarely had peaceful moments, especially in each other’s presence, so neither of them wanted to let it pass without savoring it. The only sound in the room was the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall and the gentle buzz of traffic on the nearby highway. Dean tilted his head back again and reveled in the peaceful atmosphere. He wasn’t sure what Cas was doing, but he hadn’t heard the sound of wings so he assumed he was still in the room enjoying the moment as well. And he should be. He deserved it too.

A couple of minutes passed until the silence was broken by Castiel shifting and pushing himself up off the desk. Dean glanced up expecting Castiel to bid his farewell and leave just as he had so many times before, but instead Castiel just stood there staring awkwardly at the floor. For a moment Dean wasn’t sure exactly what was happening, but when his eyes drifted south it was hard to miss the problem. “Dude, you should probably take care of that.”

Castiel looked down at his very obvious erection and let out a frustrated sigh. “It tends to go away if I ignore it.”

Dean leaned forward in his chair, suddenly very concerned. “’Tends to?’ What the hell, this happens a lot?”

“The more I, uh, become human the harder it is to control my vessel’s needs,” he said. “As of late, it apparently needs sexual gratification.”

“So wait, Jimmy’s horny, is what you’re saying?”

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. “No, Dean, my vessel’s needs.” He lowered his voice suddenly, a melancholy tone replacing his previous frustration. “Jimmy’s soul has moved on. I am the only entity in this vessel now.”

Dean thought about that for a moment. If Jimmy was gone that meant everything that was going on was completely and entirely Castiel. Everything. Including… “Oh, so you’re horny.” Castiel looked away and Dean immediately realized just how uncomfortable their peaceful little moment had become since the arrival of Cas’ surprise boner. “Yeah, this conversation is awkward. This is something you should put on the ‘do not talk about’ list.”

Castiel took a seat on the edge of the bed looking completely dejected. “It wasn’t my intention to discuss it,” he said barely above a whisper.

Dean was grateful that the conversation was going to move on, but he could tell Castiel was having a difficult time dealing with his sudden ‘problem.’ The poor guy had no idea what to do about a stupid boner and he really didn’t have any point of reference on how to handle it as a human. Sure, angels probably knew the basics of the birds and the bees, but did they know anything about how to take care of that little problem when it, uh, came up? He was pretty sure masturbation wasn’t covered in Sunday school.

Talk about awkward. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. Not at all. And yet, there was Castiel sitting alone on the edge of the bed looking all pitiful and frustrated, pulling absently at his slacks in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. The once powerful creature that had fought demons and dragged Dean out of hell was hunched over a pathetic boner and confused about what to do about it. Dammit. Dean had to do something. Fuck.

Dean got up from the chair and walked across the room. Castiel kept his eyes planted firmly on the floor as Dean turned the desk chair around so that he was facing Cas. He scooted it close enough that they could have this little conversation, but not close enough so that it’d be anymore awkward than it needed to be. Three feet seemed like a good distance. Slightly awkward, yes, but it could be worse. Their knees could be touching.

Cas looked up when the hunter plopped down in the chair across from him. “Dean?”

“Ok, this is on the ‘do not talk about’ list for everyone, but me,” he said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “I do not need another problem on my hands here so just… just… fuck,” he cursed as he looked down towards the floor. This was not going to be easy no matter how much he cared about Cas. This was not a fun conversation for anyone involved. But he couldn’t stand seeing Cas suffer over something so stupid. “Please tell me you know about masturbation.”

He could hear Castiel sigh and he could almost hear the accompanying eye roll that went with it. “Of course I do, Dean. It’s just…”

“Just… just what? What the hell is the problem then?” He looked up then and caught Castiel’s eyes. The angel quickly looked back to the floor, blushing slightly. Yeah, awkward as fuck.

“It feels impolite.”

“’Impolite?’ No, impolite would be you taking it out in front of me and going to town. Flying off to take care of business is perfectly polite. It’s preferred, actually.”

“That’s not what I meant. Angels are not sexual beings, Dean. At least not independently from our vessels. I intentionally kept that connection with my vessel separate but now… now I can’t control it and… and I don’t like this at all. I feel…”

“Dude,” Dean interrupted. “If you’re going to rebel, you might as well take some pleasure in it. I tried telling you this before, but you weren’t listening. Now if you aren’t going to jack off I might as well take you to another brothel for you to get it taken care of by a professional.”

“The prostitutes won’t work,” Cas said with a hint of regret in his voice.

“What? Why not?” When Castiel looked up at him Dean shifted in his chair uncomfortably, but they managed to maintain eye contact as his mind scanned the list of reasons why going to a voluptuous prostitute like Chastity wouldn’t work. There were only so many possibilities. He went with the first thing that came to mind. “What, not into women?”

“No,” Cas stated flatly, still staring at Dean without wavering.

Dean blinked a few times and then raised his eyebrows and the realization of what that could mean. “You’re gay?”

Castiel tilted his head and thought about it for a moment. “No, I don’t believe so,” he said cautiously.

Dean blinked again. “Then what the fuck. What’s causing the problem then?”

“You,” Cas said, trying hard to avoid averting his eyes again.

Dean’s jaw dropped. This just made the whole situation ten times more awkward than it already was. What the fuck did he mean by that? What. The. Fuck. What was he supposed to say to that? Castiel’s eyes finally shifted back the floor and Dean realized he had to respond with something. Anything. Or he was going to make this situation worse with his silence. “Me,” he choked out. It was a pathetic response, but it was something at least.

“I apologize if that makes you uncomfortable. As I said, angels are not sexual beings. I’m not sure what I am in your terms. All I know is that you are the only being that makes me react this way. If that makes me ‘gay’ or whatever you prefer to call one male vessel reacting physically to another, then I guess that’s the term that could be applied to me. But I haven’t had this reaction to any other being, man or woman. Just you.” Castiel looked up and Dean realized that he hadn’t torn his eyes away from the angel during that entire speech. He was just too stunned to look away. Too shocked. Too speechless. “It’s just you, Dean. I’m not sure what I’m feeling. My feelings have also been more difficult to control lately. It’s all very confusing.”

For a moment Dean couldn’t find the words. He opened his mouth several times, but nothing came out. Finally he just put the situation out there as simply as he could hoping that getting it out there would relieve some pressure. “You’re sexually attracted to me.” Castiel nodded. It was out there now, no going back. No denying that Cas could have meant something else by it. This had to be dealt with. There was only one way he could think of handling this situation. The same way he handled any other sort of awkward situation. With a complete lack of seriousness. Dean smirked. “It’s ok. It happens to a lot of people,” he joked. 

Castiel didn’t laugh at his attempt at levity. Instead he just huffed and looked back to the floor. He’d never seen Castiel literally looking down so much. Castiel usually held his head high with confidence even when doing something that would have others running for the hills. But not now. He wasn’t sure what he could do to fix this. He had to think of another way to defuse the situation because humor clearly wasn’t helping. “I’m not gay,” he blurted out.

“No, you’re ‘bisexual’ apparently,” Cas responded without hesitation.

Dean nearly fell out of his chair. “What the fuck, dude?! Have you been spying on me or something?”

“If you consider hearing you’re thoughts ‘spying,’ then yes, I suppose I have in the past.”

“Yes! Yes, that’s spying, Cas,” he shouted. “I thought I’d made that clear.”

“You did. And I’ve been respectful of that as of late. This is from many months ago, I assure you.”

Good, Dean thought. Then at least he hasn’t been picking up Dean’s nasty thoughts about him. It was bad enough having one guy awkwardly tell another that he was getting surprise boners over him. Adding Dean’s own secret sexual fantasies to the mix was just going to make it even more complicating. Then something hit Dean like a sack of bricks.

They were both sexually attracted to each other.

Both of them.

To each other.

It was simple really. Stupidly simple. Why did he think it complicated things? It was the opposite, in fact. It was as easy as pie. And Dean did love pie. Why was he making this more complicating than it needed to be? This was perfect. Easy. Amazing. Incredible.

“Dean?” The hunter shook his head. He wasn’t sure what kind of horribly slack jawed expression he’d been sporting the last few seconds, but it clearly concerned Cas. He met Cas’ eyes and smiled. However, instead of calming Castiel’s nerves, the angel looked even more agitated at the unexpected response and began shifting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. “Dean, are you alright?”

“I’m better than ‘alright,’ Cas,” Dean said as he rose to his feet. Cas’ eyes followed him as he crossed the few feet between them and held out his hand. Cas hesitated for a moment, but when he took the hand offered to him he was immediately pulled to his feet. They only shared the briefest of glances before Dean swooped in and began kissing him. Dean figured they’d been staring at each other enough already, he might as well stop wasting time and make a move. Now that it was all out there it was all about the actions. Actions speak louder than words and he hoped that Castiel was reading him loud and clear.

Castiel was stiff at first, but eventually settled his hands on Dean’s hips as the hunter guided him through his extraordinarily intense first kiss. Dean pulled him close so that their bodies were pressed flat against each other, which meant Dean could feel every little twitch as Castiel reacted to him. And boy was he reacting to him. His already obvious erection was bouncing with anticipation as Dean claimed his mouth, ran his hands through his hair, and tugged at his clothing.

For the most part Castiel was pliant as Dean groped and pulled at him, but his increasingly tight grip on Dean’s hips spurred Dean on further. Clearly Castiel wanted this, but he was hesitant and worried and it would have been adorable if he hadn’t known how much power was behind that lean vessel, even if he was slowly becoming human. The thought of Castiel, badass angel of the Lord, being afraid of a simple kiss would have made Dean laugh. That is, if Dean’s mouth wasn’t otherwise preoccupied. Dean kept the laughing to himself and continued kissing Castiel with so much intensity he wondered if he’d leave bruises on those beautiful lips once this was over.

Dean pushed Castiel backwards and they tumbled onto the bed together. Their kiss was broken for a moment but Dean quickly reclaimed his mouth and continued dominating him and working him further towards his first orgasm. His first orgasm. Dean had claimed many people’s virginity before, but he’d never been responsible for somebodies first sexual experience at all. It had to be perfect. It had to be amazing.

Dean put his leg between Castiel’s and ground upwards against him causing Cas to let out a moan. Dean took this opportunity to duck his head down and kiss at the pulse point on Cas’ neck. The new sensation against his neck made Cas buck up into Dean. At least his first sexual experience seems to be going well, Dean thought. Dean planted a kiss against Cas’ ear and whispered. “You like that?”

Castiel merely whimpered in response and let his own hands begin to roam over Dean’s back, up under his shirt along his skin. Dean began to nibble on his neck, sucking slightly at his flesh in an attempt to leave a mark. “Dean,” he moaned as he dug his nails into his back. “Dean,” he said a little louder as he involuntarily began thrusting up against him, desperate for friction.

Dean pinned Cas against the pillow with another overpowering kiss and ran one hand along Cas’ side, along his hip, across his leg and up his inner thigh. Dean wanted to make this last. He wanted to make it something for Castiel remember. But the way he was writhing and moaning underneath him with such intensity seemed to indicate that he wasn’t going to last long. As far as Dean was concerned they were just getting started, but Cas was already reaching a plateau.

Dean sat up and perched himself on Castiel’s knees as he hastily worked at the belt buckle. Suddenly Castiel reached out and took him by the wrists, halting his progress. “Dean!”

Cas’ eyes were wide and dark and slightly panicked. He looked almost as frightened as he did in that brothel and that made Dean pause. “What? What is it? Do you want to stop?”

Castiel swallowed hard and shook his head. “No. Not at all.”

Dean looked back down at Cas’ hands. “Then you should probably let go of my wrists, Cas.”

The angel looked down as though he’d only just realized what he was doing. “Yes, of course. I’m sorry.” He released Dean’s hand and laid his head back on the mattress. He buried his hands into the blankets instead of latching onto Dean’s wrists. His breathing was erratic and he was shivering. He could smite demons and destroy monsters, but this made the angel shiver in his boots. He was used to being an angel. He could handle those tasks. But being human? That was entirely new and he couldn’t quite grasp how to get ahold of himself in this situation.

“Calm down, Cas,” Dean said as he very slowly continued unhooking his belt. “What’s the matter? Why are you so freaked all of a sudden?”

Cas laughed softly. “I am not ‘freaked.’” He paused. “Or… maybe I am. I don’t know. I was at a physical and emotional peak at the same time. It was overwhelming…”

Dean laughed as he discarded the belt off the side of the bed. “You make sex sound so clinical.”

“I’m just trying to understand it. That’s all.”

Dean popped the button on Castiel’s pants and slid the zipper down slowly. “Well that feeling you just felt? That’s a good thing. That’s all you need to understand about it.”

“I don’t like feeling so out of control.”

Dean slid his fingers into the elastic rim of Cas’ boxers causing the angel to inhale sharply. “Sex isn’t always so controlled, Cas,” Dean whispered. He repositioned so that he could take a hold of Cas’ erection comfortably and still support his weight above him with one arm. “The little noises,” he said, just as Castiel’s whimpered. “The little uncontrolled movements.” Dean began to pump him at a slow and steady rhythm and Castiel arched his back in response. He began to shiver again, but it wasn’t out of fear this time. It was due to the pleasure coursing through him and Dean smiled. “That’s part of the fun sometimes. Just let it happen.”

“Dean,” Cas cried out, shutting his eyes and clutching onto Dean’s wrist again. Only this time Cas didn’t use his strength to stop him. He didn’t want to halt the movements. He merely wanted to be a part of them. He wanted contact with Dean. He wanted to hold him and grab him and be close to him and the wrist was the first place his hands gravitated towards. Dean paused for a moment at first, but when Cas gently moved his hand for him he took it as a sign to continue.

“So eager,” he laughed.

“Dean,” Cas said, a hint of anger in his tone.

“What,” Dean joked without breaking rhythm. “What’d I do this time?”

“Stop mocking me. I just, nnnnn, I just need this.”

“I know,” Dean laughed. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. You need this.”

Just then Castiel gasped and his grip on Dean’s wrist tightened. Then he was coming over Dean’s hand and crying out his name and damn if that didn’t turn Dean on to a ridiculous degree. Dean was sure he was going to have finger shaped bruises on his wrists in the morning, but Cas had already left one handprint on him, so why not another? It was hard to care given the circumstances. He’d wear the bruises with pride.

Cas groaned as his orgasm began to subside and Dean planted a soft kiss to his forehead as he began to come down from the sensations. “Did you enjoy it?” Cas blinked his eyes open slowly and looked up at him. He couldn’t actually formulate words at the moment so he settled for a nod. Dean finally released him and ran his fingers up the soft skin on his inner thigh. Castiel shuddered in response. “Told you that you needed it. Trust me from now on.”

“I always trust you, Dean,” he said without hesitation. Dean smiled, unsure of exactly why the angel put so much trust in him, but not exactly willing to talk him out of it. He wasn’t sure he deserved it, but he was going to run with it and show Cas just how amazing human sex could be. He leaned in and kissed Castiel tenderly as he ran his fingers in gentle circles on his hip. Then Dean took his shirt off and used it to clean up his hand, but a second later he was kissing that tender spot on Castiel’s neck again. “Dean?”

The hunter paused and looked Cas in the eyes. “What? Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” he said a little too quickly. “I just don’t know what comes next.” Dean tried hard not to laugh, but he couldn’t help it. “You’re mocking me again Dean.”

“No no no,” Dean managed to say through his laughing. “Well, maybe a little but… but remember how you just said you trust me?”

“I do, Dean, and I don’t see the humor in that statement.”

“No, that’s not the funny part it’s just…” He calmed himself and straitened his face. “Just trust me on what comes next. Talking about it all clinically will just kill the mood, alright? Just go with the flow.”

Castiel nodded and Dean set to work kissing him on that sensitive spot as he worked the buttons of his shirt. He pulled Castiel up into a sitting position by his tie and slid all three upper layers of clothing off at once. He discarded the shirt and jacket, but they were still lying on top of the trenchcoat so it remained where it was. Dean wasn’t too concerned about it. If it got a little messy Cas could mojo the mess away. Or if he couldn’t mojo it away, fuck it, there had to be a dry cleaner nearby. Moving off of it would put them too far apart and right now they need to be closer.

Then Dean used the same maneuver with the tie to pull him in for another kiss. For a minute Dean couldn’t stop fondling the tie and grinding down into Cas. He was surprised to feel Cas’ dick twitching to life again so soon after climax. Whether that was due to his angel stamina or just an extreme amount of pent up sexual frustration he wasn’t sure, but he was grateful for it. Dean was close already himself and he was, well, desperate. More desperate than he’d ever been for anyone in his life.

Dean was so hard it was starting to ache and he just wanted to rip the clothes off of Cas and get to it. Since Cas’ pants were already undone he merely slipped his hands under the rim and pulled them the rest of the way off. This action unfortunately broke their kiss. Cas’ shoes came off with the pants in a rather ungraceful maneuver, but Dean didn’t give a fuck. Anything that slowed the progress of getting Cas naked should be dealt with quickly, even if a little haphazardly. When he looked back at the bed and realized that Cas was completely naked, well, except for that damn tie, he was even more eager to remove his own clothes and even the score. 

Castiel watched him as he removed his jeans and tossed them aside into the ever growing pile of clothes. Castiel knew what Dean looked like naked. He’d rebuilt every part of him. But seeing Dean there fully erect and desperate for sex… desperate for sex with him, was entirely different experience. It was incredible. He began to shiver with anticipation.

Dean grabbed a tube of lube from his duffel and climbed back on top of Castiel. He sat back on Castiel’s knees as he slicked his fingers up. He placed one finger gently against Castiel’s opening and paused. Castiel’s breathing was erratic and heavy. He was clearly nervous. Before sliding it in he bent over and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. It was tender and loving and he hoped it was enough to calm him down.

Then he began to gently push in, which caused Castiel to inhale sharply and clutch onto him. Cas’ hand conveniently landed on Dean’s scar, which instantly reminded them both of just how they’d met and everything they’d been through since then. Their eyes locked for a minute as they stilled and they shared another peaceful and quiet moment in the midst of their insanely complicating and dangerous lives. It was another moment where nothing else existed but them. They needed these moments. They didn’t happen nearly often enough.

But Dean couldn’t control himself for long. He loved these moments, but his desire to kiss Castiel was overwhelming and he once again claimed the angel’s mouth with a searing kiss. He began to move his finger, prying Cas open enough to insert a second one. The addition digit caused Cas to moan into the kiss, and his cock was almost completely hard again. That’s good, Dean thought, because I’m not going to last too much longer here. He wasn’t exactly surprised at how close to orgasm he was. He had many months of pent up sexual frustration for Castiel, but being so close to losing control of himself was abnormal to him. But this was Castiel. Nothing about this was ‘normal.’

The addition of a third finger seemed to be easier for Cas. He was already a writhing mess of sweaty limbs beneath him and the third digit just turned the volume up on his already in-progress moan. Dean worked diligently to open him up and prepare him for the next step. He wondered just how much Cas knew about the mechanics of this part. He’d already admitted he didn’t know what was coming, but just how in the dark was he? Did he have any idea what was going to happen? He’d figure it out soon enough, Dean thought.

When Dean pulled his fingers out Cas whimpered. “Sshh, it’s ok, trust me.”

“Of course,” Cas rasped. His head rocked back on the pillow and he fought to keep his eyes open. The sight of Dean slicking up his own hard cock with lube and staring down at Cas with half lidded eyes was almost too much. He was getting close to coming again. But he didn’t want to do anything prematurely again. He wanted Dean to guide him into the unknown and he didn’t want to halt their progress. Cas moaned at the sight and fought back the urge to come.

Dean positioned himself at Cas’ entrance and slowly pushed in. Cas’ head fell back on the pillow and he shut his eyes. “Dean!”

Dean paused. “You alright?”

Cas nodded, but he was unsure if Dean could see the movement so he hooked a leg around his waist and pushed gently to encourage him to continue. Dean complied and continued his slow push. He screamed as Dean began to fill him up, but Dean didn’t stop. He kept pushing until he was completely buried within him. When he was completely sheathed within Castiel he paused and waited for Castiel to adjust.

Castiel finally opened his eyes and for a moment he was unable to move. As his body adjusted he regained some control of his limbs and he placed a gentle hand on Dean’s cheek. Dean nuzzled into the hand and then leaned down to gently kiss Cas on the lips. The kiss was chaste for a change, just the slightest brush of lips before Dean was pulling back to reposition himself. Then Dean was pulling out and pushing back into Castiel again, which caused the angel to slam his eyes shut again and knock his head back. “Dean!”

Every time Castiel called his name at the height of pleasure Dean felt like he was going to come right then and there. He’d heard the angel say his name so many times before, but it was different now. It was laced with the lust and pleasure and pure ecstasy that they both so desperately needed. And they were seeking that pleasure with each other. And each moan and shout and cried out name was another layer of pleasure infused in the already overwhelming process. Neither of them had really been fully aware of how much they had truly needed it until that moment.

Dean set up a steady rhythm and soon they were both calling out each other’s names. Both of Cas’ legs were wrapped around Dean’s waist and he was meeting him thrust for thrust. The movements seemed to be coming to Castiel automatically now. It was as though some primal instinct was taking over. Some instinct that angel’s weren’t equipped with, but was tied with his human vessel in a way that not even Castiel understood. All he knew was that he needed to do this. He needed to move like this and writhe under Dean and meet his every movement with a corresponding movement of his own. Need. Need. Need.

And then Dean hit something deep within Castiel that had the angel crying out so loud he was sure people several rooms over could hear them. Dean repeated that action a couple more times before he was coming inside of him. The sudden warmth and wetness caused Cas to come for the second time that night and he felt for sure that he was going to lose consciousness. His entire body was buzzing with pleasure in a way that made Castiel momentarily forget who he was. He wasn’t Castiel. He wasn’t an angel. He wasn’t even human. He was just pure pleasure and joy and bliss and nothing would take that away from him. It was ecstasy.

Dean pulled out slowly bringing a sticky mess with him. The trenchcoat was completely sullied now, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. All he wanted to do was to lay on top of Cas with his head resting on his chest as they both came down from their post orgasmic high. Dean was used to this come down, but experiencing it with Castiel was far more enjoyable than any other post coital experience he’d ever had. He could lay there forever, he thought.

When Castiel had regained enough coherency to control his limbs he placed on hand gently over Dean’s scar and placed the other on the back of Dean’s neck. “Dean?”

He adjusted just enough to look at Castiel. “Hm?”

“Thank you.”

Dean chuckled. “No need to thank me. I wanted it too.”

“But it wouldn’t have happened had you not pushed it forward.”

Dean raised himself up slightly to get a better look at Castiel’s face. “You were really going to just keep it to yourself weren’t you?”

“Well, weren’t you?”

Dean laughed. “Touche. Well, thank God for surprise boners, I guess.” Castiel gave Dean a stern look. “Sorry. Thank whatever it is that won’t offend you then.”

“Thank humanity for, uh, surprise boners, I suppose.”

Dean laughed again and lay his head back and Castiel’s chest. Within minutes he began to drift to sleep held securely in Castiel’s arms.


End file.
